You Are My Friend
by N Harmonic
Summary: Freed is attacked by bigots after confessing to Laxus who turned him down. Who will help him now. Mentions of ignorance and LaxMira, T just in case


**You Are My Friend**

 **Summary: Laxus defends Freed, who is gay, against a gang of bigots.**

 **~?~?~**

Freed heaved a sigh as he walked through Fiore, not so much sad but accepting. Just moments ago, he had confessed his long time feelings to Laxus, who, understandably, turned him down. Freed knew his friend wasn't gay or bi, he also knew said friend was in a relationship with Mirajane, but Freed couldn't keep it to himself anymore.

Laxus and himself have been friends for years, long before they joined Fairy Tail. Freed knew he was gay for as long as he could remember and he'd always had a fanboy crunch on Lacus, but when his friend accepted him when he came out, that cemented those feelings. Freed had always been content to keep his feelings to himself; just seeing Laxus happy had always been enough, but something changed.

Whenever Freed had a problem, he talked to Evergreen, who also knew of his sexuality. Last week, Laxus proposed to Mirajane, and that was when Freed decided to move on from Laxus to find a relationship of his own; Evergreen decided the first step would be to tell Laxus how he felt. That was what he did today.

Laxus's eyes widened minutely. "What?" he choked.

Now that he'd confessed, he did feel free, but he also felt sad, and subdued. Ever' and he had agreed that he would probably feel like this, depressed, but talking about it doesn't prepare you for it.

Freed was thrown from his thoughts as suddenly he was struck in the side of his head and into an alley. Freed crashed into the brick wall with a grunt, his line of sight taken over by three large shadows. Freed wiped blood away from his temple as he focused on the shadows, he saw three brutes whom he did not know.

Bum#1 sneered with a smirk. "Look it 'ere boys; we got ourselves a pretty boy," he said in a nasally voice.

The other two snickered while Bum#1 leaned down on one new. "Whatcha doin' on our turf gay boy?" he said darkly.

Freed gritted his teeth, and pulled on his magic, creating a runes symbol. Of course luck was not on side as runes took time and Bum#2 realized what he was doing. Freed gasped and his magic abruptly ended as he was kicked in the stomach four times. Freed was shoved back, and could taste blood in his mouth from biting his tongue in order to hold back shouts.

"A magic user are we?" Bum#1 grinned. "Seem that Fairy Tail guild is full of them; guess they gave it the right name, queer."

Freed gritted his teeth; they were degrading the greatest guild in all of Fiore! Just as he was about to voice this, a second, new voice growled throughout the dark alley. The three brutes and Freed looked towards it and Freed barely held in a gasp.

"Laxus," he breathed.

Laxus was standing at the mouth of the alley, his fur coat open, revealing strapping muscle that rippled as electricity ran through it. Laxus's awesome power easily lit up the area and the brutes were instantly knocking knees.

"You have three seconds," Laxus growled, the electricity moving faster. "One..."

Before he could even say two, the three idiots were running around him and out. Laxus growled after them before his expression became worried and he turned to Freed. He began to walk over, Freed couldn't move; all he did was sit there, holding his ribs.

"Freed," Laxus muttered, reaching him. "Are you alright?"

"Laxus," Freed repeated, shifting closer only to hiss in pain as it jarred his midsection.

Laxus's frowned deepened and without a word, he moved again. Freed squeaked as he was suddenly lifted up and held close to Laxus's body. Laxus adjusted his coat to cover them both against the chill and silently, he began to carry his friend out of the cold alley.

"I'm so sorry Freed," Laxus said quietly, and the greenette frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Laxus glanced at him, then looked away. "I told Mira what happen; I need to sort out my head; I had seen those guys near by. I swear, I didn't know they were listening, or that they'd attack you," he promised.

Freed smiled reassuringly. "It's okay Laxus, it's not your fault, you couldn't of known," he said.

Laxus shook his head. "But I could have prevented it," he argued. "If I hadn't reacted the way I did; if I had been born- I mean..."

Freed smiled. "Laxus, you love Mirajane; you're marrying her. Don't apologize for being you. After all, it's you that I love," Freed said ironically. He paused suddenly, releasing a sigh of relief.

Laxus looked down at him. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

Freed smiled peacefully. "I never realized how much of a burden it was too keep that a secret," he whispered, then looked at his long time friend and love. "Laxus, I'm going to say it again. I love you, but you're going to be married, so I'm going to move one, and find love of my own."

Laxus gave a small smile. "Here's what I should've said," he replied. "Freed, I love you too, but not in the way you love me, and while I can't love you as I lover, you'll always be my precious brother... Agreed?" he finished tentatively.

Freed smiled back. "I can appreciate that," he agreed, and snuggled closer, "you better prepare yourself for girly gossip and boy talk because you're all I've got... Besides Ever' and Bicks."

Laxus snorted. "Bickslow on romantic advice? You're better off just guessing," he said.

Freed and he shared a laugh. Freed looked at Laxus's happy expression and listened to that joyous laugh and he knew; they'd be okay.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry people, I'm rusty: it's been quite some time since I've written but trust me, there's ideas up there. I actually had a better story to this but you know how it; you have a great idea for a famous piece in your head and on paper it barely gets by. Oh well, as life goes. Til next time.**

 **ps So congrats to me; I'm in college. I can tell it's gonna be a bitch already.**


End file.
